A Day In The Life Of A Duelist
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi goes through his normal day, what more could happen?


It's my third anniversary!

Yup! You've had me for three years, so you better start panicking!

* * *

A day in the life of a duellist~

Yugi gave a groan when his alarm clock broke through his sleep and disturbed his dreams; a sluggish hand slithered out of the covers, and groped around his desk for his clock, before silencing it with a yawn escaping his mouth. Yugi curled back to sleep, knowing he had a few minutes before he started to panic about being late for school.

"Is this how the king of games sleeps every morning?" A chilling voice asked, making Yugi's eyes snap open.

The small teen sat up in his bed, and stared at Kaiba, who happened to be sitting in his desk chair with the millennium puzzle turning in his hands. His usual duel costume of a long white coat trailing behind him—or in this case, scrunched up against the chair—gave Yugi the hint on why he was there, however Yugi was left speechless for a few moments, until he managed to ask; "How did you get in?"

"Your grandfather let me in" Kaiba answered as he set the necklace back onto the desk, and turned to Yugi "I want to duel you".

'Obviously' Yugi thought to himself, as he turned to the clock "But Kaiba, I have to get ready for school".

A frown came to the tall teen's brow "Are you running away from the challenge?" He then gained a small smirk "The king of games scared?"

"Unlike you Kaiba, I have a normal life" Yugi explained with a sigh "I have tests to study for and a school education to keep up. Can't I duel you later?"

Kaiba gave a small grunt as a response, but stood up from the chair "Fine. Since you're so worried about your school life, directly after school at Kaiba corp. Not a minute late, understood?"

"Yes Kaiba…" Yugi droned, and watched Kaiba walk to his bedroom door "And next time, don't wait in my bedroom when I'm asleep".

"Buy a lock then" Kaiba retorted, as he shut the door behind him.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head and muttered "Probably will now".

Yugi stayed sat in bed as he listened to the muffled voices of his grandfather and Kaiba, hearing them converse shortly before Kaiba left, leaving the house empty with just Yugi and his grandfather. After his disturbance, Yugi decided to leave his bed—seeing as it would have been near impossible to go back to sleep anyway—and get dressed for school, pulling on his usual school uniform and slipping the millennium puzzle over his neck. Once he was dressed he turned to his mirror, lightly brushing his hair and playing with his clothes, making sure that he looked acceptable for school that day. His eyes turned to the side of the mirror, noticing the spirit of the pharaoh forming aside him, and his reflection being cast in the mirror next to Yugi.

"I thought I heard Kaiba" Yami commented, watching Yugi tease a few hair strands "Was he here?"

"Yeah, he challenged me to a duel" Yugi explained, tossing the brush aside and brushing the ends of his jacket "Do you want me to take him on, or you?"

"I'm impartial to either" Yami reassured "It's just, I remember you saying something about a difficult math test you had to study for. You might want to keep your energy for studying later, and if you duelled Kaiba, you'll get worn out".

"I feel worn out just thinking about it" Yugi joked with a small chuckle "But if you don't mind pharaoh, you can duel him then".

"Understood. After school I'm betting, right?"

"Mmhmm. Oh" Yugi quickly jogged to his desk, opening one of the drawers to take out his deck of cards "I guess I should pack these with me. I'm sure Joey will challenge me during lunch anyway".

Once Yugi slipped his deck into his bag, he then gave a hum and lifted his head up "Also, grandpa was talking about a tournament that was coming up, I'll have to check that out".

"And don't forget to check on Rebecca's email" Yami added, a slight smirk going on his face when Yugi blushed lightly.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks for reminding me" Yugi picked up his bag, slipping over his shoulder and turning to the door "Think I can eat on the run?"

"You'll get cramps Yugi" Yami warned.

"I'll be fine pharaoh" Yugi reassured as he opened his bedroom door "It's not like it's the first time I've done it".

"Alright, good luck in school" And with that, Yami disappeared, leaving Yugi to hurry down the stairs again.

Yugi jumped the last step and turned to the kitchen, seeing his grandfather fix up their breakfast before turning to see Yugi, he gave a small yawn but moved over to his plate to start eating.

"Morning Yugi" Solomon greeted "You met with Kaiba I presume".

"Yeah, and next time, don't let him come into my room when I'm asleep".

"Sorry Yugi, I told him to wait in the living room, but when I came back he had gone. I didn't realise he went up to see you".

Yugi gave a sigh but nodded, picking up the cup of juice to drink from "Alright, I'll forgive you this time. But, keep an eye on him if he comes round again, okay?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll keep a better eye on him next time".

Yugi gave a smile and finished off his drink, picking up parts of his breakfast to force into his mouth before standing up again, picking up his used plate and cup so he could place it by the sink for cleaning.

"You leaving already?" Solomon queried.

Yugi gave a nod and a hard swallow to his food "If I get there early, I can fit in a bit of studying" He explained, forcing the piece of toast into his mouth.

"Alright" Solomon watched as Yugi jogged to the game shop door "But don't eat when you're walking!"

"Yes grandpa" Yugi called back through his toast, he kicked his shoes on and picked up his keys, leaving the game shop behind and running down the street. As Yugi ran, he took bites out of the toast in his mouth, finishing it off as he turned a corner.

However, after a while in the lengthy sprint, Yugi found himself slowing down and wincing in pain. He briefly stopped to lean against a street lamp, hugging his middle as a splitting pain erupted from his side tearing everything in his stomach up, he gave a groan as he tried to shake off his cramp and return to running again.

"Damnit" Yugi grumbled as he pushed himself on, grasping his side as he ran painfully to school.

As Yugi reached the school grounds, he tried to keep an eye out for his friends, but he had beaten all of his friends to school. Only a handful of students were scattered around the school grounds, chatting amongst themselves and not noticing Yugi walk through the gates, so he quietly took himself and his cramp to his classroom.

As Yugi pulled back the door he looked inside, giving a surprised expression to the empty classroom in front of him "I'm the first one here?"

Yugi gave a smile but walked himself over to his desk, sliding his bag off his shoulder and slumping down in his seat, giving a sigh of relief as he relaxed and waited for the cramp to disappear. As time went on more students came in, filling up the desks and window space as they were joined up with friends and continued chatting, creating bustle and noise in the classroom. Yugi kept to himself as he watched everyone fill up the room, keeping his eyes to the door, and waiting for his friends to appear. Yugi gave a smile when he recognised his best friend's voice in the hallway, watching the door as his three friends walked in, and chatted amongst themselves. Anzu being the first person to spot Yugi, sitting at his desk.

"There's Yugi!" Anzu gave a smile and slipped past the desks, coming up to Yugi "Morning Yugi. You're here early".

"Mm. I was getting some extra studying in" Yugi explained as Joey and Tristan joined his side, he then glanced down at his book with a sigh "Though…it isn't really working well".

"If you like we can have a study session together today" Anzu suggested.

"I'd like to…but…Kaiba has challenged me to a duel, so I can't today".

"What? A duel!?" Joey then punched a fist into his hand "That bastard! I bet he has some sort of trick planned! Damnit, I could beat him so easily if he challenged me!"

"Yeah, and get defeated in a couple of turns" Tristan remarked.

"What?! I let him win!" Joey defended, turning his head to the side "I just don't want him following me around, like some deranged stalker, like he does to Yug".

"Right…we'll believe you".

"Tristan! You better keep that smart mouth of yours to yourself!"

"Hm? Threatening me in school? The teachers will love that" Tristan taunted, causing Joey to become more infuriated with his teases.

"Want us to come cheer you on after school?" Anzu queried.

"Yeah" Yugi beamed up at them "The pharaoh will be duelling in my place, but I'm sure he'll appreciate the support".

"And we'll get to see Kaiba have his butt handed to him!" Joey cheered with an eager grin "I can't wait to see it! It'll never gets boring!"

"It'll be pretty amusing to see Kaiba's reaction when he loses" Tristan agreed with a smirk "He'll probably get really pissed".

Yugi gave a small laugh and continued to listen to Joey and Tristan poke fun at Kaiba until the bell rang, causing the students to sit down at their desks when the teacher walked in, beginning the session of school once again.

Yugi paid attention to most of his lessons, particularly so during his math lesson so he would have less to study later on, however nothing sunk in again. Soon the bell rang for break, and before Yugi could even stand from his seat, he was surrounded by his classmates, eagerly asking for his autograph and other such advice. Swamped by so many of his fellow students, and with questions and papers pushed to him, he was finding it hard to keep up with their demands. He was rather glad when Joey had to forcefully pull him away from the groups of fans.

Once eating their lunch, Joey challenged Yugi to a duel for fun, and even that got attention from his classmates as they huddled around to watch. All cheering when Yugi claimed another victory, deciding to use the opportunity to poke fun at Joey, as he sulked over his defeat.

Once the teacher returned to the classroom, lessons resumed once again, and hard studying came for the remaining few hours. Most of the remaining lessons were packed with homework for them to do during the week, making Yugi wonder if he would ever get studying done.

The bell rang when the lessons ended, giving everyone a breath of relief when they got through another school day, though for Yugi he only grew more concerned for his duel against Kaiba—who was no doubt waiting in his tower for Yugi.

"You ready to go Yug?" Joey asked as he stood by Yugi's desk "Ready to go kick some rich boys butt?"

"Mm. I have to stop off at the game shop to pick up my duel disk" Yugi explained as he slipped his bag on "Too awkward to bring it to school".

"Alright" Joey walked alongside of Yugi as they joined up Tristan and Anzu at the door, leaving the school behind and returning to the game shop.

Once returning to the game shop, Yugi explained the situation to his grandfather before running up to his bedroom to grab his duel disk, he slipped it over his arm before glancing to his mirror to make sure it was fitted properly.

"All ready Yugi?" Yami queried as he appeared by Yugi's side.

"Mm. What do you think Kaiba has planned for us?"

Yami hummed and held his chin "Not sure. However, I'm sure he'll put up a difficult fight, that's for sure".

Yugi nodded in agreement "So, you ready to duel pharaoh?"

"Of course".

Yugi closed his eyes and let the puzzle around his neck glow, switching to his spirit friend to take over, ready to take on Kaiba at his tower. Yami made sure he had everything he would need for their duel, before returning back to the shop and his friends, saying his farewells to his grandfather and leaving with his friends to Kaiba's tower. Of course, Kaiba could not deny Yugi's friends entering his tower,—no matter how much he wanted to—and the duel went underway. After a long and almost repetitive duel, the outcome was the same as it had been several other times, Yugi was victorious. Kaiba voiced his threats for a victory to come, but the group knew that would never happen so long as Yugi continued to duel him, and so did not take him seriously. With a cold removal of the building, the gang left the tower as they continued to cheer and congratulate Yugi on his victory.

When Yami returned home, he returned control of the body back to Yugi, allowing him the chance to detail the duel to his grandfather. The evening consisted of his chores he had to do, and helping his grandfather with the dinner, his homework was pushed to later on in the night when he was supposedly going to bed.

Yugi sat at his desk, giving another groan as he rubbed his tired eyes, the words in his book began to blur into another. He knew that with being heavily tired, the best thing to do was to rest, but Yugi had to do studying for his tests or he would fail.

"Hey pharaoh?"

There was a moment of pause as the pharaoh appeared, leaning against the desk and staring down at Yugi, his usual cool and composed state once again for the late evening.

"You called Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah…I just…wanted to say…thank you…"

"It's no problem Yugi, duelling Kaiba has become a routine task for me, I'm used to it".

"No. I didn't mean that…" Yugi lifted his head up, looking up at the photograph of him and his friends, stuck on the wall above his desk "I mean…if it wasn't for you…I wouldn't have met the friends I have now, I wouldn't be the king of games and have all this fame. I wouldn't be the person I am today…if it hadn't been for you".

Yami gave a smile to his younger half "Yugi…we've discussed this many times, I did not shape your future for you, you yourself did that. I did nothing to shift that".

Yugi shook his head, looking up at Yami next to him "You're wrong pharaoh, without you, I would still be a nobody" Yugi then gave a chuckle, turning back to his work with a light blush "I guess I'm just prolonging the inevitable now, huh? It's just so hard to concentrate when I'm tired".

Yami gave a smile and turned his head away "You'll get through it Yugi, I have faith in you".

Yugi attempted to stay awake for a few more hours, cramming in as many equations and facts he could do, before it became too much. Yami watched the young teen slowly drift to sleep, his head nodding to one side until he laid on his desk, fast asleep and undisturbed by Yami's presence.

Yami moved closer to Yugi, looking down at Yugi's sleeping face that was resting partially on his books, he could not help but chuckle at the content and relaxed expression he pulled. He reached out and stroked Yugi's hair lightly, making sure he did not wake the teen, before glancing at his workings.

"He's got them all wrong…" Yami whispered to himself.

* * *

Funnily enough, I got this idea from my Yugioh game where Kaiba just walked into my bedroom.

I mean, jeez! I could have been undressing!

Review if you like!


End file.
